The Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) will function as the primary apparatus for the centralized management and processing of data collected by the 3 Projects of the Program Project. In addition, the DMSC has and will continue to provide input to project investigators in the areas of design and implementation of Project protocols, assisting in the development of testable hypotheses, study design, statistical analyses, and power considerations. It will also assist with the interpretation and presentation of study results. Project investigators will be in close, regular contact with the DMSC during the planning phase of protocols. From the time of the Initial conception of protocols. Dr. Schwartz has and will continue to assist in the articulation of testable hypotheses, study design, selection of assessment instruments, reliability assessment, and statistical analysis. After the protocol is finalized, the DMSC data manager will create a database shell containing variable names, variable labels, value labels, and missing value codes for all variables that must be hand-entered. Similar information will be prepared for variables that are directly stored in electronic format. The data manager will write software for each Project that constructs all scales and creates a master file containing these and all other primary variables. Analysis data sets will be provided to individual Project investigators who choose to conduct their own preliminary analyses. In addition, DMSC staff will be available to advise and/or assist in the analysis, interpretation, and presentation of the results, and in the conduct of more complex types of analyses (e.g., structural equation modeling, multilevel mixed models, mediation models).